


【翻译】let's be strangers

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, True Love's Kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 灵魂伴侣AU，所有人生来在手腕内侧具有混乱的符号。这些符号的形状混乱不可解释，只有在你和你的灵魂伴侣亲吻后才能读懂。【真爱之吻遇到灵魂伴侣标记，肖x根，大部分和原作平行，包括原作中经典暴力描述。大部分是Root视角。】





	【翻译】let's be strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let's be strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676180) by [poobicaimni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poobicaimni/pseuds/poobicaimni). 



> 总得有人先离开。这是一个非常古老的故事。
> 
> 这个故事没有其他版本。
> 
> ——理查德 · 西肯，《虫王摇篮曲》节选

授权：

 

 

Sam Groves是个身体瘦长，一团糟的孩子。沐浴在得克萨斯州夏日的阳光下她的头发几乎变成了金色，微笑的时候露出不整齐的牙齿，她紧张的时候双手会颤抖。她在许多方面都感到很不自在。除了一件事——她并不感到羞耻。

 

这女孩并不担心并且很乐意展示她手腕上的标记。她几乎没有朋友，而她的某一部分，更天真年轻没有失去幻想的那一部分，期望或许有一个人会因为看到她皮肤上仍旧混乱的墨迹，如果那人看到她和和所有人别无二致，而更加热切地接近她。

 

她思考过她腕上的符号。她的大脑一心想要分析、破译任何事物，但她在手掌下环绕着奇怪的点线上一点头绪都没有。这不是她所掌握的谜团。认定那不是个英文名字是一个小小的进展。那些线条太柔软太短小，即使它们缠绕，交叉阻挡彼此，也肯定不是英语。Sam认为也许是个斯拉夫名字，某种写起来弯弯绕绕的西里尔字母。在许多晚上，她独自一人，让思绪跑过她记得的地图和城市间，改变主意，认为这些都是拉丁文，也许只是用手写体书写，用更小的线条来标记发音。

 

她更能理解机器而不是人类。机器绝对可靠，非常有逻辑性。人类绝对不是。她在Hanna Fray身上找到了安慰，一个带着轻松笑容和有着温暖的棕色头发的女孩。Hanna人很好，宽容而且善良。 她不会因为Sam更喜欢沉默地写成列的代码而捉弄她，尽管她不是抓着咖啡或者看杂志，或者在商场购物，或者做任何在荒凉的德州的女孩做的事。

 

“如果你能去任何地方的话，你会去哪里呢？”Hanna曾经问过她，嗓音随意，眼神飘忽不定。

 

Sam开始理解这个女孩了。开始发现她给予的不仅仅是善意，更是友谊，是真诚的兴趣。

 

Sam也在思考这个问题。 随着Hanna被绑架后的日子一天天过去，这个问题越来越多地出现在她的脑海里。 她觉得自己越来越与所有事物失去关联，就像一个无法发送出去的信号。

 

她最后的安慰是她妈妈。她离世后，Sam心里的什么跟着破碎了。它支离破碎到整个世界都为之失去色彩变得平淡无色。很多天，她都躺在床上，一动不动，脑海里堆砌着数字，然后又在仅仅一个小时后为一个新的计划将它丢弃。

 

她离开家的时候，背包里放着她的笔记本电脑，一些捆好的现金和一把偷来的格洛克17。

 

坐灰狗长途汽车去她接下来要去的那个城市的时候，她的眼睛总是盯着屏幕，在 Unix 中调整东西。 她不得不多次输入"/ root"，以至于在旅程结束时，当她被扔在芝加哥肮脏的街道上，有个醉汉扯着嗓子问她的名字时，她只能发出一声轻轻的低语。

 

“Root.”这词自她双唇说出的时候她充满了平静。

 

当然，打断那家伙的鼻子也一样有帮助。

 

 

***

 

 

Root在芝加哥建立了几个安全屋，在城镇间辗转，从不在意拥有什么永久的东西。永久性是给那些想要被锚定住的人的，她对自己解释。这不适合她的要求。而她这几天的要求是雇佣杀手和出色的黑客。她黑掉了一些银行，有些时候她吃酸奶的时候，或者是在无法入睡的清晨，她恶搞政府网站，在每一页留下大笑猫咪和各种梗。

 

没有成就感。现金很棒，她用她超群的智慧摆脱了一个蠢货系统，另一个愚蠢的客户，一个垃圾黑帮。痛苦对于她来说是全新的。这不能让她开心，也不会困扰她。就像是一张爱恨交织的毯子，慢慢地完全覆盖了她，让她全身冰冷。

 

然后她开始和人上床。她也不是很能享受这个。她喜欢引诱时带来的刺激，这个毫无疑问，但她不知道该怎么对待早晨对方渴望的目光或者是那些男男女女的轻笑。

 

她的某一部分这么做是为了忘记。为了抹去。为了让她自己不去想德州，想母亲和她失去的朋友。

 

她的另一部分更具破坏性。 她的那一部分还没希望幻灭，想象着嘴唇和嘴唇相触，手腕上的字迹重新排列，形成了一个名字。

 

从来没有。 她品尝过那么多张嘴，却感觉自己很渺小。

 

 

***

 

 

Root花了足够多的时间在深网和正确的人身边捕捉风声，所以她在听闻新的人工智能系统出现时毫不惊讶。

 

只是当她真正发现机器的存在时，她的计划才得以实现。

 

 那天她也改变了。某种东西使她更加充实。

 

 

***

 

 

不可否认，Harold Finch是个聪明的人。一个天才。

 

但他的想法集中在限制，协议，自动防故障设置，备用计划B，备用计划C上。而Root的心已经在接下来尚未开拓的领域中痴狂。说到底，Harold Finch是个备受限制的人类，而机器理应得到比她的创造者设定的限制更多的东西。

她Caroline Turing身份带来的震惊并没有带她走得很远。但这让她得到了有关小队的信息，她知道了她要面对的是什么。她花了大量时间，用所有钱行贿，寻找文件，获取任何能助她走的更远的东西。

 

或许她应该意识到她耍Shaw特工的讽刺性。假装是Shaw最好的也是唯一的朋友Michael Cole生前联系过的最后一个女人Veronica Sinclair，应该会让她想到Hanna，会提醒她有关忠诚，提醒她那双善良的眼睛从未离开过她，提醒她那双在图书馆放在她背上的那双温暖的手……

 

但Root不是Sam Groves。Root会玩阴的。她会利用Shaw的弱点，那个男人为她挡了一颗子弹的阴影，然后得到她想要的。

 

她已经做了调查。Sameen Shaw，前海军陆战队员。前医生。有道德感的精神病患者。一个让她感兴趣的玩偶。

 

当她耍了Shaw然后把她绑住已经是几小时后的事情了，她从中获得了一丝扭曲的快乐。一点严刑拷问可以有很大的帮助。不过对平民来说，不是的。她研究过她的心理学。但她面前不屈不挠、不肯透露线人姓名的女人，却与众不同。Root在她的眼里看到毫无感情和狡猾。

 

“我对这种事情其实乐在其中。”Shaw的嗓音丝滑如蛇，像是在高高的草丛中游动的蛇，准备享受阳光或者随时窜出来进行致命一击。

 

“我真高兴你这么说。”这句话自动从Root的嘴里说出来，嘴唇翘起高高弧度。“我也是呢。”她现在坐在Shaw的膝头，一手环绕着她的肩膀，一手拿着滚烫的熨斗离那女人的脸仅有几厘米。

 

Root知晓他人的触摸，见过欲望，品味过许多罪恶，放浪的双唇。她看见某个小小的闪光，或许是深深的洞穴里微弱闪耀的烛光。那是显而易见的渴望。

 

“我非得伤害你才能让你有感觉吗？”Root自言自语，几乎大声说了出来。

 

她被迷住了。

 

有这么一秒，Root仅仅是看着Shaw，她令人愉快的受害者，她扭曲的囚犯，这游戏中她疯狂的对手。她观察着她面部的线条，她鼻尖的弧度。她把目光移向纤细的手腕，看到她奇怪的标记。Shaw的看起来也不像是正常的英文字母，那是一系列尖锐的线条和柔软的弯曲，看起来有某种熟悉的规律，然而仍未被知晓。也许是普通话。她把电熨斗靠得更近的时候手机铃声响了。她不得不打断了她们小小的约会，然后离开。

 

接下来的日子似乎毫无尽头。她抓到了Finch然后她们前往华盛顿。她几乎就要完成计划了，但没有更新她的优先事项而且说真的——她应该意识到的。但这就是她自身所厌恶的，那部分是如此人类，那部分很小，但是坏码。Finch当然会背叛她了。她已经准备要向他开枪了，渴望着就这么报复不计后果，但接着是一颗子弹。

 

那颗子弹撕开了她的皮肤，那个危险的矮个子女人眼里充满了怒火。

 

黑暗环绕着她，浓厚而一切都令人困惑。Root发誓她听见一声低语进入她的耳朵。

 

“你做什么都伤不了 **我** ， **但** 如果你敢碰我朋友一根指头……”

 

词语消散成无物，浓重的虚无充满了她的脑袋。

 

 

***

 

 

她一睁开眼就知道她在哪里了。好吧，她不知道这具体地方，但她知道精神病院是什么样的。她的身体像是灌满了铅，手臂不想动，脑袋眩晕。她该死的肩膀整洁地包扎好了，但是很痛。不管他们给她打了什么，都让她变得像个呆头呆脑的僵尸，但绝对不是止痛药。

 

这个她生活中意料之外的转折，促使她甚至更向前进。电话响起时，Root没有迟疑。

 

听见 **她** 的声音让其他所有事物都安静了下来。

 

世界破碎了。破裂成碎片四处散开，到处漂浮。嗡嗡噪音停下了。Root的双眸清亮，忘记了身体的沉重。她暂时忘记了自己的身体。

 

“你能听见我吗？”

 

后来她好奇这是否是诺亚和上帝对话时的感受，知晓他的信仰总是正当的，他有更伟大的目标。哦看在这个极大的荣耀的份上啊。害怕什么简单的，人类空手就能建造。她的一部分觉得这也许是亚伯拉罕在上帝让他献祭自己儿子时候的感觉。鲁莽。害怕。闭眼纵身跃入黑暗仅仅希望无名的恩惠会接住你。她梦见那晚的火焰，和逃跑的羊羔。

 

她用早些时间前的同一个词作了回答。

 

“当然。”

 

 

***

 

 

Root感觉她的身体终于像她的一样已经是三晚之后了。她成功用一个小技巧说服医生们她在吃药了。其实她没有。

 

三夜之后Root记起她的物理存在，深深地吸气，惊讶于单纯的实体存在，然后她的脑袋立刻转向手腕。

 

那混乱交叉的记号依旧在那里。女人的脸上充满了失望。她觉得自己很蠢，竟希望机器的一个简单问题能让她皮肤上的那片混乱理清头绪。

 

那是Root第一次甚至想摆脱她的标记。她持着这个想法，在手中玩弄着分析它。

 

当她终于逃出精神病院的时候——因为她当然这么干了——她不再感到想要找一具诚心的身体为一夜大汗淋漓的快速运动。她不再渴望一张热切的嘴，不再幻想适合她双唇的另一双唇。

 

Root觉得，她已经找到了某个更好的。

 

 

***

 

 

机器给了她一个任务。救下Jason Greenfield。

 

她们每天都聊得更多，Root的心开始变化。开始失语，用数字思考，见鬼，Root甚至梦见Malbolge语言（注1）和Befunge语言（注2）写的梦，梦见在她和机器的交流之外不存在的程序语言。很多时候她在想她是不是变得更加失去人性了。

 

有时她想她是否变得更加人类。

  

 

***

 

 

她在看Shaw睡觉的时候，或者是看着她的身体被电击后变得僵硬时，或者她拖着Shaw进车并把她绑在方向盘上的时候，她感到一阵兴奋。也许她想完成她的任务，也许还有别的。

 

尽管她有显而易见的能力在车座位就杀死Root，Shaw很快认清了情况。Root几乎都要为另一个女人即使是在被下药，电击甚至绑架后的智商水平对自己坏笑了。

 

一切都搞定，Jason被救下后，Root的笑容更深了，倾听着她的上帝告诉她具体的可能性和接下来的动作。

 

她对Shaw和她第一次接触就用一拳把她打晕这件事并不完全惊讶。在她晕过去之前，她在想这是不是她们两人之后的日常。总是一个压住另一个，绝不背靠背或者留在身后。

 

 

***

 

 

图书馆不是被监禁最糟糕的地方。这提醒了她在德州的日子里，Hanna是有多喜欢陈旧的油墨味。Root不讨厌呆在这，知道机器向她确保了这个。小分队需要许多时间磨合。

 

“妈咪仍然都爱我们，Harold。”这句话从Root的嘴唇滑出。她其实开始理解Harold了，为了礼貌和所有别的。

 

说真的，她他们让他出来帮忙救Reese的时候已经开始无聊了。机器立刻给了她GPS坐标，整个小队马上就出发了。

 

“Finch是怎么说服你们俩帮手猴子让我这个小可爱自由的？”Root把心中所想大声说出来。

 

“这个你要怪Shaw，”Fusco回答她。

 

这可不是什么有趣的事情。

 

 

***

 

 

“但Sameen，”Root在她们一起躲起来等着另一个目标的一个深夜低语。

 

“别这么叫我。”波斯女人冷哼，眼睛仍旧盯着黑暗的小巷。Shaw不让任何人叫她的教名，但不知怎么对Root就不管不顾的。

 

已经有足够的时间让小分队不再觉得这个德克萨斯人彻底的疯了，或许甚至开始试着信任她一点。或者至少是接受Root——接受Root的必要性。如果疯癫的黑客用嘲讽和讥诮回应所有对话的话他们也只能接受。有什么告诉她随着日子一天天过去他们越来越不在意了。

 

Root很快喜欢上了Harold。她很喜欢他们之间的对话，大多数都很短小，发生在完成一个个可能让他们都死掉的任务中。他们检验他们关于未来，关于哲学，关于机器的想法。但Harold不像Root一样看待 **她** ，没有人像Root一样。

 

因为Root痴迷于此；Root看到了她的 **上帝** 并会为她把自己置于任何事物之前。

 

Shaw慢慢靠近，大部分时间都无视Root但似乎并不在意她。当她没有更好的事情做的时候，她就会和Root来来回回地玩一些姬智的游戏，但是这位前医生通常会留在小熊身边，并且会随心所欲地消失。

 

那天晚上，当Root看着Shaw的时候，街角小店廉价的电灯光照在Shaw的脸上，她意识到了一些事情。

 

Sameen总是叫她选择的这个名字，Root。当然，Root会调戏她的搭档，用她的阿拉伯名字称呼她，以此来激怒她；但即使她愤怒生气，Shaw也总是叫她Root。Shaw永远看得透她。

 

 

***

 

 

和Control整个谈崩的事情相当令人不快。机器告诉她如何救下Finch，Shaw和Claypool，即使计划似乎非常混乱，尤其是对一个全知全能的人工智能上帝来说，但Root并不吝惜或质疑她。

 

酷刑拷打令人嫌恶。Control给她注射了巴比妥酸盐，她径直把针头扎进了她的血管，还捅来捅去；Root知道她肯定会满是瘀伤，她的皮肤会变得青一块紫一块，会很疼，会像被火烧一样灼痛。她快要失去知觉的时候，绑架她的人向她的另一只手臂打了兴奋剂。就像她的神智被活活电醒了。她昏昏沉沉，神志不清，被困在半死不活和完全的精神错乱状态之间。Root非常肯定她至少有四分之三的时间处于失去理智的状态。

 

Control拿出她的工具，整齐地放在桌子上，抚摸它们，调整它们的位置，就好像她在玩她心爱的芭比娃娃一样。有小刀，手术刀，小锤子，注射器，还有Root说不出名字的东西，因为她的视力正在模糊，她的理智断断续续，挣脱着远离现实的束缚。 她发誓她看到了月亮映在刀刃上，银光闪闪，闪耀在在这个世界之外。

 

“你的小女朋友可没来救你，”她面前那个肮脏的生物戏弄着。

 

“机器没有丢下我，你个贱人。”Root向她咆哮，咬紧牙关，挣脱她的束缚。

 

“但话说回来，谁会想要你呢？”Control翻转她手腕，标记向上，她朝那标志啐了一口，“你不过是个二手玩具罢了。”

 

“她选择了 **我** ， **她** 。‘ **选择** ’。 **我** 。”Root哭喊出声，尖叫着。

 

所以她告诉Control她是模拟界面。

 

但这就是问题所在。

 

没有预定既定的道路，没有伟大的神示，没有魔法时刻。机器自由地选择了她。 这是任何灵魂伴侣都无法提供的。这就是为什么Control更是嘲讽她，嘲笑Root不过是个人工智能主子的奴隶罢了，这是如此轻易地惹黑客大笑。

 

“你什么都不懂，是吗？”

 

Control不懂。她抓起小锤子砸向Root的右耳，整个宇宙崩塌了，伴随着声音炸裂，然后立刻陷入紧绷的沉默。鲜血从Root的脸上低落，但由于肾上腺素、休克和安非他明的作用，她的身体并没有因为疼痛而出现紧张。

 

Root抓住机会拿起Control藏起的小刀，机器在几分钟前用安静的莫尔斯电码发出哔哔声告诉她的那把。

 

 

***

 

 

那晚她看到Shaw坐在她的床边，读着什么，嘴里喃喃自语。

 

“已经这么想我了，亲爱的？”

 

“闭嘴，Root。睡觉。”

 

她听从了。

 

 

***

 

 

Root处理了很多机器给她的号码。 有时候她会和团队里的某个人一起出任务，但大多数时候她都尽量保持沉默。她开始找到一种怪异的归属感，并试图与之抗争。 只专注于自己的工作。

 

然而不知何故，Root经常会闯入Shaw的地方结束她的一天。从任何意义上来说那都不是什么舒适的小窝。Shaw的地方基本是空荡荡的，只有一台塞满了枪支的冰箱，一张周围丢满书的小床，以及地板上的一些纸箱子。Shaw从不在她在的时候作画，如果她真的画的话。她也拒绝回答任何Root烦人的问题。

 

在一起出任务的时候，Root尖酸刻薄的讽刺已经变成了羞涩的挑逗，变成了层次分明的调情——坦白地说，她不知道自己是不是真心的。感觉就是，有史以来第一次，在一个有人格障碍的人面前，可以安全地开有关爱情和感觉的玩笑。一个没有情绪可以分享的精神病是第一个让她有除了跑开以外更多想法的人。这也很安全，因为Root看过Shaw的灵魂标记。她认为那不可能是她的。首先，Shaw的整个手臂都被这些符号包裹着——这可能是她见过的最大的灵魂伴侣标志。 另一方面，Root仍然相信这些符号是拼音，并将用普通话拼出一个长长的、美丽的名字。Shaw总是将这类对话推到一边，隐藏在她无情的面具之后。

 

Root知道那面具还有另一面。她见过Shaw的脸上在不得不为她取出胳膊里的子弹的时候有类似柔情的东西，她觉得在她们对话中，在她层层恼火和不满的嗓音底下，有听起来像是担忧的东西。

 

然后接着是那个吻。

 

好吧，几乎是个吻。Root在一个比她想要的更接近死亡的任务后喝醉了，喝了一或者十杯之后，她含糊不清地对着Sameen的锁骨说着话，紧紧扣住她的腰部。

 

“别这样，别把我们弄得一团糟，Root，”Shaw的声音既坚决又脆弱，希望她能被说服，而且绝对可靠。

 

“来嘛，Sameen，今晚我们玩个游戏。”她错过了她的嘴唇，双唇落在矮个女人的脸颊上。“来嘛。你见过我最好的时候，你也见过我最糟的样子，选一个你喜欢的。我们会有很多乐子的。”Root试图让自己听起来非常诱惑，试图甩开她这些年的躲躲藏藏，逃离和伪装。她觉得Sameen只是轻微地颤抖，但随后有强有力的双臂将她拥入温暖的怀抱，慢慢地把她抱起来。

 

她被放上了一张温暖的床实际上——实际她妈是——被塞进被子里去了。Root试着开一个有关铁石心肠的杀手给她掖被子的笑话，但是她在说出话之前就睡着了。

 

她发誓她听见Sameen的声音在梦里说，“两个我都选。”

 

 

***

 

 

即使是现在，Sameen更多的是背景噪音，更多的是事后的想法。Root将自己与机器的存在紧紧绑在一起，感觉她的生活充满了目标。 撒马利亚人正成为一个越来越大的问题。

 

但是从叛国和谋杀的生活中转移注意力是一个值得欢迎的改变。

 

所以如果是她而不是机器决定让Sameen成为一名商场员工，又会怎样呢？ 他们都躲起来了，有了不同的身份，转换成另一种生活。

 

Sameen穿着黑色紧身裙当做制服？Root同意。

 

 

***

 

 

又是一个夜晚，一个不合时宜的时间Shaw给她发短信。

 

“我是一个怪物吗？”Root智能手机屏上的光标闪烁着。

 

Root有时候在想Shaw是否真的也理解情感，她是否能看清情感到底是什么，即使她无法触及它们。她想象Shaw活在玻璃笼子里，玻璃扭曲了整个世界，阻挡她共情。

 

但也许没那么多。以她的能力和智商，她本可以选择成为任何人，但那女人曾是个医生，一个士兵。一个保护者。

 

Root想到了其中的讽刺性。她不得不开始第二次生命，不得不成为一个漂亮的小偷，一个杀手，即使是在那个伪装身份中。

 

所以黑客说了她所知道的。她也看清了Shaw真实的样子。所有的一切。

 

“如果你堕落得无可救药，我为什么还要用这么可爱的名字称呼你呢？”

 

 

***

 

 

撒玛利亚人打击了金融系统后，地狱突破了束缚。

 

他们被困在那万恶的建筑里，而Sameen下线在对付一个在地铁上带着炸弹的疯子。Root只是想听听她的声音。

 

“嘿亲亲，”她企图把恐惧藏在连线外，说道。她深深依赖着Sameen嘴里落下的每一个音节，她每一声起伏的呼吸。她想要记住那声带着犹豫的“也许某一天”，让她永远记住那句话。

 

但是永远或许很快就要结束了。Root听见机器嗡鸣着更多的可能性，检验更多可行的策略。

 

他们成功击退了撒玛利亚人的特工，给了他们一些时间，虽然不多，但足够让Shaw带着爆炸性的礼物出现了。

 

他们跑出去，在角落里躲闪射击。所有人都安全到了电梯。那东西不动。Shaw看到了红色的超持按钮。

 

“如果你觉得我会让你——”Root开口，但被Sameen的唇压住了，抓着她的外套把她拉进吻里。

 

有眼泪——或许是她自己的——在感受到Sameen的嘴的时候滑下她的双唇，在如此残忍的时刻竟是这么温柔敏感，加入了她。

 

Root在可以好好品尝此刻之前突然被拉了回去。她睁开双眼企图跑着伸手去够，但Shaw已经锁上了电梯门冲去按下了那个红色按钮。

 

电梯开始缓缓下降。Root疯狂尖叫起来，像疯了的动物一般拍打。她看见Shaw抬起手臂瞄准，击倒了几个特工。

 

就是这时Root注意到Sameen伸长的手臂上狂野的符号。它们扭曲着，重新排列，挤挤挨挨。那不是字母，也肯定不是拼音。Shaw手臂上的记号确实非常长，但Root终于知道为什么了。是二进制。她仅仅是看着那些反复的零和一——0，1，0，1，0，0，1，0（注3）——她不需要看完顺序。她知道那是什么。

 

她的思绪停住了。她的双眼聚焦在Shaw的身体上，像夜晚的海洋一般颤抖着拍向陆地，分崩离析。

 

Root停下尖叫的时候不知道她正身处何处。一定是某个遥远的地方。她看见Finch远远地看着她，试图给她空间。

 

Root向下看见自己手上新形成的阿拉伯语手写体。它拼成了一个只有她可以品味的词。 **珍贵的** （注4） **。**

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：Malbolge语言由Ben Olmstead于1998年发明，以“但丁的地狱”中地狱的第8圈命名。该名字不是随机选取的—该语言设计的初衷就是为了不可能写出有用的编程语言。在创建几年后，有人发现了设计中的漏洞使其能写Malbolge程序。你必须得成为一个密码科学家才能用它写出有意义的程序。
> 
> 注2：Befunge是一种基于堆栈编程语言。它与传统语言的不同之处在于程序被安排在二维网格上。
> 
> 注3：二进制中表示R。
> 
> 注4：Sameen意即珍贵的。


End file.
